Question: Assume this first statement is true: If a number is divisible by 10, then it is an even number. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If a number is not even, then it is not divisible by 10.
Solution: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the contrapositive of the original statement. The contrapositive is logically equivalent to the original statement, so yes, the second statement can be deduced from the first statement.